


Despacito

by Fearlesskiki



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: Roberto rediscovers his love for dancing.





	Despacito

Roberto sighs at the front counter with his chin resting on the hand. He squints at the gym area where guys with perfect bodies flexing their abs and seducing their muscles. For a moment he feels like switching his job and become a fitness coach. But his head tells him not to as dancing has been a big part of his life and it is the only thing that he is good at. Roberto still loves dancing but lately, work has seemed a bit mundane for him which puts down his motivation. The classes are mostly occupied by beginners that could not keep up with his moves hence he had to stick to the same routine for weeks. Classes often have to stop midway through the song for the beginners to catch their breath. But that is not the main problem as more importantly to Roberto, there are not many eye candy in his classes. He is either stuck with married women, women that he is not interested in or guys that are twice of his size. The good looking ones always prefer to go to the gym and the others would opt for those that they claimed as manly classes like hip hop or body combat. The only good looking ones that choose Zumba are the ones that wanted a hot female instructor and sadly Roberto is not one of them.

 

His luck changes when a petite figure guy, a Mario Lopez doppelgänger with a chequered shirt and short pants walks towards his direction. Roberto immediately straightens himself up and pulls his jersey down. He glances to the mirror to make sure his hair is perfect. His hands are a little sweaty as the man reaches the counter. Those tiny eyes and that sweet smile melt Roberto's heart. The guy must be new here as Roberto has never seen this guy around. He wishes the guy would join one of his classes. If not, a little bit of persuasion might do the work.

 

"Hi. I'm interested in joining a class. Which class do you recommend?" the guy is the first one to open his mouth.

 

"Zumba! Definitely Zumba! It is a fun and well-rounded fitness routine! And the instructor is the best in town!" Roberto replies with a shiny smile. He starts to babble like a car dealer as he hands the guy a brochure with his classes highlighted in neon. The guy squints and stares at the brochure without saying anything, which worries him. His palms start to sweat. Roberto gulps before he blurts another sentence. "It's really easy to follow, don't worry."

 

"Erm... Do you offer private classes?" The man interrupts Roberto.

 

"Private class? Yeah, that would be $100 per class. My time is pretty flexible." Roberto replies with a grin. He could hear sweet sounds of ka-ching surrounding him.

 

The man turns his sight back to the brochure with lips twitch. He replies, "Oh. I'll think about it. But thank you."

 

The man turns away with the brochure on his hand and heads to the door, leaving Roberto's mouth hanging wide. He could not believe his cute cash cow is walking away from him. To prevent his potential customer from disappearing, he shouts, "Wait! Sir, wait! Actually, we do offer a free trial for newcomers!"

 

The guy's eyes perk when he hears those words. He turns around to Roberto with eyes wide open. "Free trial? Wow, that's awesome." 

 

"Yeah! Free trial for a month." Roberto continues. His boss will probably kill him for this but he could not bother with that now. He does not care about money at this moment, this guy is just too cute to let go. If the dancing thing does not go well, he could still get the guy's number for a drink. He hands the man a registration form to secure the deal. Roberto glances to the guy's soft silky hair as the guy writes. It urges him to touch but he pulls back his hand when the guy lifts his head up to ask a couple of questions. Roberto answers them with a nervous grin. He then cast his sight to the registration form. The guy has really neat handwriting, in fact too nice for a guy's writing. 

 

"Philippe. Oh, your name is Philippe. Can I call you Phil?" Roberto says.

 

"Yeah, sure," Philippe replies.

  

"My name is Roberto. You can call me Bobby." Roberto says, handing out his name card to Philippe. Philippe accepts the name card with a wide smile before waving goodbye to Roberto. He says he will text Roberto tonight for his schedule. Roberto watches every step of the little guy walks away before spending the next few minutes grinning foolishly at the registration form and memorising the contact number. But there is an annoying laughing sound at the background that diverts his focus away. Roberto pierces his eyes on that direction. It is his colleague Sadio that is making those mimics and laughing noises. Roberto has a feeling that his colleague will have a laugh of this for weeks. He throws a towel to Sadio which Sadio manages to dodge, it fuels his anger further. But all the angst dies out when he receives a text from Philippe. 

 

Phil: I'm free tomorrow night. Is that okay for you?

Bobby: Sure. See you at eight?

Phil: Great. Have a nice day.

 

Roberto rolls on his bed the whole night with a smile plastered on his face. His face becomes numb the next day from the smiling but it does not bother him a bit. He spends the whole morning debating which gear he should put on, then spend the afternoon to choose a perfume. He ends up putting on his favourite gear and his usual fragrance. Roberto arrives the dance studio two hours earlier, with Sadio still laughing at him but it does not bother him this time. The only thing on his mind is what to teach the cutie later this evening.

 

The clock strikes eight but Coutinho is not in the studio yet. Anxiety starts to creep into Roberto as he wonders if Coutinho is ever going to show up tonight. Weird thoughts start to pop up in his mind. Maybe Coutinho has changed his mind. Maybe Coutinho did not like him. Maybe Coutinho finds him creepy. Maybe the guy figured out that dancing is not for him. Roberto picks up his phone and starts to dial Coutinho's number but all of his phone calls divert to the voice mail. He starts to think that his conspiracy theories are correct. At 8.30pm, Roberto drops himself on the floor. He has given up trying and flat out convinced that Coutinho is not coming. He shuts his eyes and grunts for his stupidity. However, his shut-eye does not last long as sounds of footsteps approach him. Roberto opens his eyes and turns his sight to the entrance where a tiny figure stands.

 

"Oh my god... sorry... sorry for being late. I... I had a few errands earlier and I did not expect the delays." The man says while catching his breath. His body is showered by sweat but he still looks very sexy. At least Roberto thinks so. Those exposed muscles from the sleeveless jersey sweep off Roberto's feet. And at that moment, Roberto's mood flies like a sky rocket because Coutinho has finally arrived.

 

"Oh, that's fine. So what do you want to learn today?" Roberto replies to him with a smile.

 

"Erm... nothing specific actually. Anything would be fine." Coutinho answers.

 

"Hmm... I read your registration form and you stated that you dance a little yourself. How about you just show me what you got and we'll work around that. Does that sound good to you?" Roberto says.

 

"Erm... I guess that could work." Coutinho says. As soon as the music starts, the shy little rabbit transforms itself to a colourful parrot within a split second, beaming the whole room. He swirls around and starts moonwalking to the beats towards Roberto's direction. His eyes set on Roberto, luring the dance instructor to give him a reply. Coutinho's slick moves hit Roberto hard. This guy really knows how to dance. Roberto replies with some popping moves, turning it into a dance off. He shakes things off by showing off a few of his signature moves but Coutinho manages to mirror him. And they somehow find themselves dancing in sync after a few moves. 

 

After a couple of songs, Roberto changes the music to a slower tempo song to take it slowly. He wants the moment to last longer as he finds his way closer and closer to Coutinho. He leads the song and Coutinho magnets to his moves. Roberto's heartbeat raises whenever they exchange eyesight and when their bodies touch, there is an electrifying feeling. He could feel his heart racing when Coutinho places hands on his body. When he notices Philippe's eyes are glued to him, he flashes a lopsided smile. He shuts his eyes and leans forward until he could feel Coutinho's breath. But the mood is ruined by a chipmunk version of Funky Town ringtone. It prompts Coutinho to move away from Roberto for the phone.

 

"Mom? Now? But I'm having a class now." Coutinho says. He then lowers the phone and switches his sight to Roberto. "Hey, I'm sorry. There's something going on at home and I need to leave."

 

"Yeah, sure, sure. Of course. Family is important." Roberto replies with an awkward smile. He turns flustered as soon as Coutinho turns away to pack the bag. He is a bit gutted that the moment did not happen. Roberto takes two steps closer to Coutinho and utters. "Hey, do you have time tomorrow night?"

 

"Yeah. Sure. See you tomorrow." Coutinho replies before stepping away from the studio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee - Despacito (Remix Audio) ft. Justin Bieber  
> Liam Payne - Strip That Down
> 
> This fic was initially a Neymessi but I decided to change it to Roberto/Philippe because this ship one of my favourite ships and I can't believe nobody has written them in AO3.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this story. If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve. :) every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you. :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
